


Comforters

by Savorybreakfasts



Series: Tumblr prompts and ficlets [14]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Comforters, Domestic Fluff, M/M, huddling together for warmth, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorybreakfasts/pseuds/Savorybreakfasts





	Comforters

Julian sat up abruptly. He had just been fighting off a flock of Canada geese. He threw the four comforters off of himself and shook Garak awake, “They’re getting revenge! For the comforters!”

“Who are?”

“The geese!”

“Julian, you’re still dreaming. Wake up.”

Garak shook him gently until consciousness was fully restored. When he was sure that Julian was with him, he asked, “What are geese and what do they have to do with our bedding?”

“Oh, God.” Julian rubbed a hand over his face. “Geese are a type of earth bird known for being aggressive. I found them somewhat frightening when I first encountered them when I was at the Academy. And these down comforters? They’re called that because they used to be made from goose down, or feathers.” He let out a noise somewhere between a laugh and a sigh.

“I feel like I’m suffocating under here, Garak. Who on earth needs four comforters to sleep?”

“We aren’t on earth, my dear. And you know how cold it can be in here.”

“No, I know how cold you can get, but we have to sort something out here.”

Garak gave a long-suffering sigh. “I suppose I could make do with three, if you’ll lie close enough to be my heater.”

“Two, and it’s a deal.”

Julian pulled two of the comforters back up from the floor and arranged them over himself and Garak, now wrapped around him to soak up all of his mammalian heat. “This works.”

Garak pulled him tighter. “Yes. And now you’ll have me near in case of any return of the dreaded geese.”


End file.
